Gadget X
by Varsha
Summary: What is Gadget X? Why is this story so random? Why is it that it rains whenever I update? What does Numbuh 4 have to do with a Bunny Rabbit? All these questions and more would be answered if you read. Lol
1. The Mission

**Chapter One**

_Beep-Beep-Beep_

'Everyone please report to the Med Lab immediately!' rang Numbuh 1's voice through the speaker.

5 minutes later

Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5 arrived at the Med Lab in their PJs looking very sleepy in the Med Lab surrounding a bed in which Numbuh 4 was laying on, wrapped in bandages, barely conscious due to heavy injury.

'Why are you waking us up at 3am in the morning Num – oh…' Numbuh 5's words faded away as she saw Numbuh 4

'What happened Numbuh 4?' asked Numbuh 5 as some trained KND operatives; experts on medicine were doing their best. The rest of the team only heard gurgling sounds as Numbuh 4 made a desperate attempt to talk.

Numbuh 1 answered for him, 'Take rest Numbuh 4' turning to face the team 'He was on a top secret KND mission which you shouldn't ask me about … since I that information only Numbuh 362 does. He was late in retrieving the gadget x. Sector P was sent on a search mission and they found him but he was injured and the rest is as you see before you'.

'What's Gadget X?' asked Numbuh 2

'Look, I said only Numbuh 362 knows about that' answered Numbuh 1, 'so I really don't have a clue'

'But why did they send Numbuh 4? Asked Numbuh 3

Numbuh 1 stared as everyone started to shoot question to him, until finally he just pressed a button on the Supuh Big Computer that reached any KND headquarters around the world.

Numbuh 362 appeared on screen. 'Numbuh 362, we want to know what happened to Numbuh 4' Numbuh 1 asked.

Numbuh 362 looked around the room 'Alright. You see Numbuh 4 knows the underground school route like the palm of his hand. I guess it's mainly due to the various number of times he escaped from school. I contacted you 3 days ago to inform you about Gadget X but the only one in the room was Numbuh 4. I told him and he readily agreed to take on the mission by himself. I tried to protest but he won so he went by himself. I thought it would be a simple mission, just to retrieve Gadget X but it seems to be guarded by a number of things that we're not sure of. The underground lair appears to be un-plotable on all of our KND two-by-four detection technology. So I want you 4 to get Gadget X. I'm sending Numbuh 31 to substitute; Numbuh 31 specializes in the same categories as Numbuh 4.'

'What Gadget X?' Numbuh 2 asked again

'It's a top secret thing the adults have developed over the past 5 years'

'What does it do?' asked Numbuh 1

'The only thing we know is that it can disguise anything and by anything, I mean _anything_. We know it can do a lot of other stuff but we haven't figured out that yet'

'So when do you want us to go on this mission?' Numbuh 5 asked

'You go to school today as usual and pretend nothing is wrong. You should not speak of your mission to anyone not even your fellow operatives since you may never know who could be hearing you or who could be a spy; then after dark, you break into the school. Numbuh 31 will come here at 5pm' Numbuh 362 said, 'So does anyone have any questions?'

'Can we get back to sleep?' Numbuh 3 asked sleepily

Later that day

'What are you two doing?' Numbuh 5 asked at she walked into Numbuh 1's room.

Numbuhs 2 were standing in front of the mirror _desperately_ trying to tame his hair and Numbuh 1 was glaring at him; tapping his feet obviously annoyed; Numbuhs 2 immediately stopped as he spotted Numbuh 5.

Numbuh 1 still had that annoyed expression on his face and said to Numbuh 5 'Numbuh 31's photograph and password to initiate code of recognition came by email just now. Numbuh 2 just realized how _pretty_ Numbuh 31 was' Numbuh 1 added.

Numbuh 5 chuckled and said, 'Well you better think fast you smooth operator cause Numbuh 31 just arrived. Numbuh 3 is just showing Numbuh 31 her Rainbow Monkey collection.'

Numbuh 2 gave a great yelp 'How do I look?'

They walked into Numbuh 3's room. Numbuh 3 was dragging Numbuh 31 around her room. She was presently showing Numbuh 31 her crimson and black Rainbow Monkey (There was a whole new brand of multi-colored Rainbow Monkeys).

'Look we really need to get ready for this mission' said Numbuh 1

'Sure thing' Numbuh 31 said, looking like she'd be anywhere but in Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkey filled room.

Numbuh 31 had stepped out from behind a huge Rainbow Monkey (Numbuh 2 had rubbed his hand over his hair trying to act cool). Numbuh 31 had fair skin; dark red hair tied a ponytail at the back of her head (Numbuh 5 couldn't see what all the big fuss was with Numbuh 2 – Numbuh 31 seemed pretty plain and normal); she wore a black full-sleeve top and black pants; she was holding a black piece of cloth as well.

'What's with all the black?' asked Numbuh 1, for some reason he still seemed annoyed about something

'Oh, didn't Numbuh 362 tell you? We're supposed to wear black on this mission as camouflage' Numbuh 362 said.

They took off by bikes loaded with KND weapons (to not look suspicious) to the school around 5:10pm. They arrived 10 minutes later to the block where the school was located.

Numbuh 1 stepped up to a manhole cover and tapped it at a few places (like a password). The cover loosened, Numbuh 1 pushed it aside with his foot and looked inside, it was complete darkness

Numbuh 1 put on his flashlight (which was on his helmet) and jumped in. The others just stared at where he jumped into

'Well, what are you waiting for? Come get in here you guys!' Numbuh 1 yelled from somewhere in the darkness.

The rest jumped in (covering the manhole behind them). They expected to land in stinky dirty pipes but they landed on smooth grounds, in fact, too smooth. As soon as they landed, they slipped and landed one on top of the other.

The walked for what seemed like 20 minutes until Numbuh 31 said 'Do we even know where we are going?'

'Yes we d–' started Numbuh 3 then suddenly she stopped, everyone turned to look at her.

They could see Numbuh 3 leaning on the wall and the falling through it, like she was leaning on water. The others sprinted to the dark wall. Numbuh 2 banged his hand on the wall only to draw his hand back quickly like he touched coal

'It's freezing!'

'What are y–' started Numbuh 31 then she too sank through the dark wall.

Numbuh 5 examined the wall and said 'It seems ta an enchantment' Numbuh 5 thought for sometime 'Wait! Say nathing! I think we sink in when we use the letter after 'N''

'What 'O'?' Numbuh 2 asked before he too fell into the wall

'Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 31, can ya'll hear me?' Numbuh 5 asked while pressing her ears to the wall

Numbuh 1 joined her 'Say ss … um … say things!'

They only heard muffled sounds coming from the other side. 'We'll find a way to help ya'll auta there' Numbuh 5 shouted

On the other side of the wall

Numbuh 2 stumbled through the now bright yellow wall; he looked around the brightly lit room. There were bright yellow walls and ceiling. The floor was white marble; there were posh furniture in the room which was carefully decorated. And in the middle of the room stood two boys about Numbuh 2's age whom he didn't recognize immediately. They had the same puzzled look on their faces as they looked at each other and at Numbuh 2.

"They look oddly familiar" thought Numbuh 2 as he looked at them "Just can't put my finger on it". He looked down at what was tickling his ankles. He noticed he was wearing a dress.

'Huh? I'm wearing a dress!' Numbuh 2 said in a voice he himself didn't recognize. He touched his face and head. His face seemed normal but he wasn't wearing his pilot's cap and he had his hair in two ponytails at the side of his head. 'I'm … I'm … a GIRL!'

* * *

A/N: Well that was my first chapter 1, I couldn't find out what to call the chapter, so it's just 'Chapter 1'. What'd you think? Please leave a comment … please? You can suggest some stuff that I can improve. This is my first Fan Fiction too. 


	2. The Escape

**Chapter 2**

'I'm … I'm … a GIRL!' Numbuh 2 exclaimed. The two boys walked over to him … or should I say _her?_

Numbuh 2 looked at the two boys; the first boy was thin and weedy looking with black hair hidden under a baseball cap. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt with black jeans. The second boy was a rather good looking one, with a fair complexion, rich bright red hair flying over his shoulders as he walked over to Numbuh 2. He was wearing a white vest under a maroon jacket with dark-blue jeans that had the word 'Bloo' over one pocket.

'Numbuh 3? ... Numbuh 31…?' Numbuh 2 asked surprised 'What do you think happened?'

Numbuh 31 said 'Well isn't it obvious? This must have Gadget X's technology. It must turn us into our polar opposites … So that must be why Numbuh 3 is all sulky…' sounding as if pointing the obvious … which of course, he was

'Look we need stop all this staling and find a way out of here' said Numbuh 3, he sounded extremely mature. He had his hand in his pocket and anyone could guess he was doing some serious thinking

Numbuh 3 finally spoke 'There must've been something we all said that activated this … thing.

Numbuh 2 walked over to him 'Yes Numbuh 5 said there was a letter we said that activated it, "O"'

Suddenly, they all heard Numbuh 5's voice so clearly as if she was standing so close to them. They all jumped as they heard Numbuh 5 say 'Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 31, can ya'll hear me?'

A second later, they heard Numbuh 1 say 'Say ss … um … say things!'

They all (Numbuhs 3, 31 and 2) ran to the wall and started talking at the same time:

Numbuh 2: Get us outta here!

Numbuh 3: HELP!

Numbuh 31: HELP! PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE! NUMBUH 1! NUMBUH 5!

(The rest was un-understandable)

'We can't hear ya'll … we'll find a way to help ya'll auta there' Numbuh 5 shouted

They heard Numbuhs 1 and 5's footsteps fade away

'I noticed that they were careful enough to not say "O"' Numbuh 3 said

Numbuh 1 and 5

They were walking away from the wall that Numbuhs 2, 3 and 31 disappeared into (They had marked it with a big 'X"). They walked to what seemed like five minutes.

Numbuh 5 stopped suddenly, causing Numbuh 1 to crash into her, 'Did you hear that?' she asked in a hushed voice

'N – No…' Numbuh 1 said 'I mean yes…'. Then suddenly, he too heard something moving towards them, with deep breathing. Numbuh 1 was shaking with fear; Numbuh 5 was standing transfixed, squinting in the darkness at the spot where the noise was come from.

Then suddenly, a short dark figure stepped out from the shadows, Numbuh 1 and 5 screamed on the top of their lungs 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……….!'

Back at the Med Lab, just after Numbuhs 1,2,3,5 and 31 left

Several operatives were bending over Numbuh 4, as they had just finished operating on him. They were waiting for him to recover, and just then Numbuh 4 stirred. Everyone cheered. Numbuh 4 tried to sit up and then said 'NOOO … I LEFT HIM BEHIND … I NEED TO – _stop pushing me!_' Numbuh 4 was being pushed down to the bed and they were trying to keep him down. Numbuh 191 was calling Numbuh 362

'We have a problem'

'What is it now?'

'Numbuh 4 has recovered but he seems a bit … _hysterical_'

'Hysterical?'

'Look' Numbuh 191 said and diverted the screen to the bed where Numbuh 4 was now biting his pillow and saying (muffled) 'He's … trapped … geajinano … haripiff … agro … stoopid … me …'

'Give him the 3Pr56' Numbuh 362 said after some thought

'Righto'

_End Transmission_

Numbuh 191 ran up to the other struggling operatives 'Numbuh 362 said to use 3Pr56, if all else fails'

Numbuh 74 ran to Numbuh 4 with a plate and banged his head lightly, Numbuh 4 went unconscious (That was 3Pr56)

Numbuh 191 jumped on top of an empty bed and said 'Okay gang, we're done here. Numbuh 362 said we could leave once we've finished operating. Everyone who's going to the ice cream parlor can come with me.'

After everyone left, Numbuh 4 opened his eyes, he had been pretending of course. He got out and noticed he was just wearing his underwear. Embarrassed, he pulled on his clothes and loaded himself with KND weapons and snuck out.

In the yellow room

Numbuh 31 was searching for an exit at every corner; Numbuh 2 was curled into a ball on a chair and rocking back and forth; Numbuh 3 was just sitting perfectly still on a sofa, lost in thought.

Suddenly, they all heard a distant screams, they guessed came from Numbuhs 1 and 5 but they knew they couldn't do anything about it.

'That's it! It was _so_ obvious … Why didn't anyone think of this before' Numbuh 3 shouted causing everyone to jump.

'If a letter activated the wall to pull us in then something must active it to pull us out!' Numbuh 3 exclaimed.

Numbuh 31 ran to the wall they came in through and started to recite all the alphabets … in a wrong order.

'A…T…H…F…Q…Y…W…E…R…U…I…O…P…A…S…D…G…J…K…L…X…C…V…B…N…M…uh…anymore?'

Numbuh 3 sighed, annoyed and said the alphabets in the right order. And as he reached 'Z', he sank into the wall.

Numbuh 2 and 31 said 'Z' together and they too, sank in through the wall.

Back to Numbuh 4 (A little back in time)

Numbuh 4 had just ascended into the manhole and had switched on his flashlight. He walked forward for some time until he heard, in some distance:

'Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 31, can ya'll hear me?'

'Say ss … um … say things!'

Numbuh 4 took some time to register what he had just heard. "That was Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 … am I just imagining these things? … why does that sound like Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 1 … they're back at the tree house … Why is my underwear so annoying … Why am I bothered about these voices … I'll just walk around this corridor … I know the way …" Numbuh 4 thought (It took him 2 minutes).

Numbuh 4 just walked past that corridor and continued to walk then he heard 'We can't hear ya'll … we'll find a way to help ya'll auta there'. And Numbuh 4 just ran at the sound of that.

He kept on running for about 5 minutes then he stopped for a breath. He breathing heavily then he heard someone say:

'Did you hear that?

'N – No…'. Numbuh 4 just sneezed

'I mean yes…'

Numbuh 4 recognized the voices as Numbuhs 1 and 5. He stepped forward then both of them just screamed 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……….!'

Numbuh 4 was shocked as they screamed and tried to hush them up. After a while, Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 4 closely and said 'Numbuh 4 … is that you?'

'Course it's me!'

Numbuh 1 was cowering behind Numbuh 5; he looked and said 'You don't … I mean … what happened to your face … it's all … messed up …'

Numbuh 4 looked scared as he touched his face 'HUH?'. His face had had a million bumps … like minute pimples all over his face except for his eyes. Numbuh 4 let of a gasped in fear.

* * *

A/N: Well that was chapter two … what'd you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think … _please? _I know it says there's romance, but that comes in the next chapter. Leave a suggestion too if you want to. 


	3. The Retrieval

**Chapter 3**

Numbuh 4 looked scared as he touched his face 'HUH?'. His face had had a million bumps … like minute pimples all over his face except for his eyes. Numbuh 4 let of a gasped in fear.

'Aaa … now _I'm_ a pimple farm!' Numbuh 4 exclaimed

Numbuh 5 just chuckled at that 'It's not acne! It just looks like cuts and bruises … something that'll heal'

'What are you even doing here?' asked Numbuh 1 and 4 at the same time

'We're here to get Gadget X' Numbuh 1 whispered then said normally 'And why are you there?'

Numbuh 4 looked a bit worried 'Well I had to do that originally but I came back because I left … uh … someone behind … I had to come back.'

Numbuh 5 looked up from staring at Numbuh 4's shoes (they had some thick goo-like substance all over them) 'You were in her with someone else? Who?'

Numbuh 4 hesitated 'D …uh…um… someone you don't know'

'Well since you are already here, why don't you join us? I wanted though, what exactly happened to you? Asked Numbuh 1.

'Look you don't need to know some stuff like that' said Numbuh 4.

To Numbuhs 2, 3 and 31

They looked at themselves, they were back to normal

'I'm me again!' exclaimed Numbuh 3

While they celebrated their happiness, they didn't notice the _blop drip bolb drip _of an old pipe which was leaking green goo

Back to You know who (no, not Voldemort)

Numbuh 5 looked around the dark pipes again 'Look, we need to find Gadget X and soon' she said as they rounded on a corner

And as if on cue, they said a heavily locked door right in front of them

'That was fast' said Numbuh 5

Numbuh 1 took out a 2 by 4 technology chain cutter and said 'We can take out these locks easily'. He placed it carefully at the top of the lock and switched on the chain cutter

There was a loud '_Zzzzrrrr'_ and the locks were cleanly cut in two.

Inside there, right in the middle (of the room) on a small stage covered in glass was a small black box

They stared at it for some time until Numbuh 4 finally said 'That's it? _That's_ Gadget X? I can't believe it! After the entire wasps' nest I went through and _this is it_?'

Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 4 and asked 'Wasp nest? Is that why you're covered in bruises? Because wasps stung you?'

Numbuh 4 looked uncomfortable and didn't say anything. Numbuh 1 interrupted this annoying, irritating, uncomfortable, stupid, embarrassing scene and said 'Sorry to disturb this annoying, irritating, uncomfortable, stupid, embarrassing scene but shouldn't we get Gadget X?'

Numbuh 4 looked dazed for a moment 'Huh - Oh yeah. Do you think it's going to be that easy?'

'Of course not!' said Numbuh 5 'There must be traps or something'

And she took out a hairdryer; which actually shoots out a grappling hook (A/N: Like from Kim Possible – lol); and shot it at the ceiling. The hook caught something (nobody really knows what she hit) and Numbuh 5 shot up. Then from the ceiling (where Numbuh 5 was) she took out a spray and sprayed the air, the spray just got dissolved in the air. Numbuh 5 looked puzzled and said 'Isn't it like this in movies where when I spray this spray, red laser or censor lights appear?'

Numbuh 1 was looking tensely at Numbuh 5, Numbuh 4 said 'But this isn't a movie!'

And Numbuh 4 tripped over his shoe laces (even though he wasn't walking, he somehow did trip) and fell face forward into the room

Numbuhs 1 and 5 said together 'Noooo…!'

But nothing happened

(I know you won't like this but -) To Numbuhs 2, 3 and 31

Well this is interesting, Numbuh 2 and 31 was holding two ends of a stick and Numbuh 3 was bent backwards and moving slowly underneath the stick. They were having a limbo competition

Since going through walls had probably addled with their brains, There was no there choice. The narrator cleared her throat and said 'Ahem'. Numbuhs 2, 3 and 31 looked around at where that came from. The narrator reminded them:

Narrator: Have you forgotten that you have to find Gadget X?

No. 3: Uh … who are you?

Narrator: I … dramatic music … am the narrator

No. 2: The narrator? Is this a movie or something?

Narrator: Uh… Uh…

No. 31: The narrator guy is right; we have a mission to finish

Narrator: I'm not a guy, I'm a girl!

No.31: riiiight…

Narrator: disappears and continues role as writer of this fan fiction chapter

After this weird interlude Numbuhs 2, 3 and 31 sets off to find Numbuhs 1, 4 and 5

Now back to Numbuhs 1, 4 and 5

Numbuh 4 quickly got up and dusted himself (even though there wasn't any dust) and said 'Numbuh 5, I don't think there is any _laser_ red lights or anything'. And he walked to the stage, removed the glass and picked up the black box. He noticed there was a small writing in white ink, Numbuh 4 read out loud 'Ga … de … get X'

Numbuh 5 got very annoyed that she had flung to the ceiling of the room for no reason and landed next to Numbuh 4 and read out the white writing 'That's "Gadget X" you fool!'

Numbuh 1 was still having that paralyzed expression of when Numbuh 4 tripped into the room. Numbuh 5 waved her hand in front of Numbuh 1's face 'Hello? Earth to Nigel, do you read me?'

Numbuh 1 shook is head as if to shake off that paralyzed expression and replaced it with an annoyed one 'Of Course I do. Now – we need to find Numbuh 2, 3 and 31!' he said as he marched himself out of that room closely followed by Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4; who was still carrying that black box.

They reached the corner again and bumped into some familiar faces (which of course were Numbuh 2, 3 and 31)

Numbuh 4 approached Numbuh 31 'And who exactly are you?'

Numbuh 31 pulled herself to full height 'I am Numbuh 31, my real name is Annabel Richards. I specialize in exactly the same fields as _you_ do'

Numbuh 1 cleared his throat – which sounded exactly like the _female_ narrator – he said 'We need to get out of here remember?'

He then clicked on a button on his belt, and a rocket shaped escape pod came onto him (A/N: Watch Op. T.U.R.N.I.P; I didn't know what they were called so I made up "rocket shaped escape pod")

Everyone followed suite and they blasted out of the sewage. Numbuh 4 was the last to leave. He accidentally dropped Gadget X, he hastily picked it up and shoved it into his pocket and blasted out of there as well.

What nobody noticed was that Numbuh 4 had accidentally activated Gadget X

* * *

A/N: They'll find out weird stuff happening once they return to the treehouse. Oh and sorry for the long wait of this chapter. I don't think anyone even likes this, if you do, ATLEAST leave a review, no flames - please!

I promise you, the next chapter will be in soon. And I know I did a bit of comedy in this chapter, if you want more of it, then leave a review!

Oh and for anyone who wants to know, Numbuh 4's "wounds" has already healed, this is a cartoon fan fiction, ANYthing can happen. And I think I forgot to mention, I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, Kim Possible or these jeans I'm wearing


	4. The Effects of GX

**Chapter 4**

Everything went fine the following day. They had no red-alert missions, they had no homework, they got to laze around all day and they got free ice cream (I don know where they got it from…)

Well, let's just say there was nothing to see her-

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!' came a Numbuh Four-ish type of scream from Numbuh 4's room.

A certain boy with brown hair, a pilot's cap and round goggles looked around lazily and said 'That sounded oddly like a Numbuh 4-ish scream, from Numbuh 4's room. I wonder who it came from…'

They (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5) went to check out the source of commotion. Nobody was present at Numbuh 4's room, so they decided to turn back to their unnecessary, lazy and pointless lounging about, when they all heard loud gasps coming from Numbuh 4's room.

'Numbuh Four?' called Numbuh 1 while knocking on the door. The door swung open at his touch and inside, they saw an excited blond boy in his PJs looking as if he had lost his first tooth and the tooth faerie had left him 50 dollars.

'Guys! Guys! Guess what!' squealed an overactive Numbuh 4 while jumping up and down

Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes 'What? The tooth faerie left you fifty cents?' she asked in a mockingly sarcastic tone.

He shook his head 'No, even better! I – I - well, just look for yourselves!' he said as he brought down a magnifying glass to his chin – there, you could make out the tiniest little small blond single hair.

There was a number of 'ooh..'s and gasps. 'Numbuh 4, is that a hair on your chin?' asked a serious looking Numbuh 1 who hardly reacted to this bit of news. 'Yep, it sure is' responded Numbuh 4 looking immensely happy.

Numbuh 1 took out a small book from his back pocket entitled 'KND Rules' and ignored everyone as they continued to stare at Numbuh 4's new found um…appearance.

After five minutes of gawking, Numbuh One finally emerged from his book looking triumphed, 'AH HA!' exclaimed he 'You can't have started puberty yet if you're in the Kids Next Door, at least, not for boys. You have to get rid of it! Ha-ha! I mean – um – too bad Numbuh Four. It was you first step to actually prove you were not immature…bla bla bla bla bla…'

Numbuh 3 nudged Numbuh 5 and whispered 'Is it just me, or is Numbuh One really saying "bla bla bla…"?'. 'It's just you' was the reply with a little smirk, Numbuh 3 always gets messed up about these kinda things. Numbuh 4 had to get rid of that teenie tiny hair very (And I mean **VERY**) reluctantly.

-- Later that afternoon --

'I just remembered!' exclaimed Numbuh 2 and turned to Numbuh 4 'remember that you had moaned about leaving something behind? What was it?'

Numbuh 4 immediately turned pink and stammered 'Um…um- I – I – we –well… It must've been the …um…affects of Gadget X…I – she was my bunny rabbit, Coco, the stuffed toy I had when I was 4? It got into a bee hive and I sorta – well – stuck my head into the hive thing, to take Coco out but I ended up getting stung all over the face and I remember being dragged into a bed or something and someone removed the hive. Then, I think, I blacked out and woke up on a surgical table. I think the rabbit thing was because of Gadget X's effects' said Numbuh 4 very quickly in one breath, turning even redder.

This was followed by a lot of laughs

-- That evening –

Far away, in a distant land, there lived Suko! The evil toy maker of darkness and he planned on… (Something. Do you really think I'd tell you here?)

He walked and stood near the window, his short black hair gelled back with … um …gel with a blue business suit and an angry expressing plastered on his face. He was waiting for a phone call, he checks his watch, it was 2:59pm and the seconds was approaching 12. The moment it did, the phone rang, which Suko raised to his ear and listened:

(Someone): They've taken it

Suko: Excellent

(Someone): No, you don't understand sir; they've taken the original thing

Suko: What!

(Someone): They had removed it from its spot before we had a chance to duplicate it

Suko: When did this happen?

(Someone): 5:45pm Yesterday

Suko: Very well, but they have not won. It'll come back to us. I taught it how to.

-- Back at the treehouse –

Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 had assembled into the cool bus; they were going to the KND's Top Secret Moonbase.

An hour later and they were there and inside section 5-B which was experimenting on weapons and new KND transportation methods.

They were being led by Numbuh 46, who was the head of that operation. 'Over here we have Gadget "X" or so you call it' she said in a boring business tone 'though we found some things in it way further than our intelligence. We found out something else as well, someone activated it and we can't find out how to turn it off. And well –' She paused and pressed a red button that was on the wall, that made the metal shutters to fly up to reveal a room with a black box in the far corner of it (They were watching through a glass window), several KND operatives were in the room and wearing all sorts of forms of protections from armors to shields and slowly approaching the black box, one particular girl was a little too close to it, it emitted a green glow and then zapped something at the girl which caused her to whirl around in circles.

Everyone in there ran to her aid. '-There is a different reaction with the box every time. It seems to be going in some random pattern'.

Numbuh 4 looked puzzled and started 'Wha – ohh!' and started to stare at the scene in front of him, everyone in the room was backing away from the girl. Something very weird was happening to her, she first looked a bit green and then, threw up – balloons; a green balloon. Then her terrified face changed blue and then she burped out a blue balloon.

Then, Numbuh 46 pressed the red button again making the metal shutters fall back down. She continued to walk along that corridor, motioning them to follow 'There is more. Numbuh 31. She was affected diversely too' and led them to a room in the end of the corridor. Knocked twice and entered. Numbuh 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 let out loud gasps. Numbuh 31 looked back at them sadly; she was a fish (in a bowl). How did everyone know that was her? Her dark red hair tied a ponytail at the back of her (now) fish head.

'This is getting ridiculous!' exclaimed Numbuh 5 watching the little gold fish move around in the bowl.

'Can you explain how and why this is happening?' asked Numbuh 1 to Numbuh 46. She shook her head 'Not entirely, the box attacks at random, sometimes severely or otherwise very un-noticeable. I've already been informed about Numbuh 4's chin hair appearance. We don't know what the adults had planned for this, but they really want it back. Watch' she said and pointed a remote at a television that was in Numbuh 31's ward.

On came the news and in that a reporter was seen on scene at outside a house. The lady spoke into the microphone 'I am Kristina Dole, live at the residence of the Smith household' she knock on the door and went n (without bothering for a response for the people at the house). Inside there were many 'Police' tapes securing an area which was the middle of a living room. The reporter made her way to a couple who were sobbing and telling the police the details of something. Kristina held the mice to them and the lady was heard saying (hysterically) 'it - sob was so - sniff horrible. They – came in - cry - and – and – asked if they could visit my - sniff - son's treehouse – when I asked who they were - moan - they pushed me out of the way and ran to the back yard. cry I ran to the back but then I saw, they were raiding the treehouse or something - wail - and – and then, I heard screams, I couldn't enter my son's treehouse because of some password or something, well, after some time, those horrible men flew out of the treehouse in some kind of plane thing', At this point, the lady burst into tears.

It took sometime to calm her down, the she continued 'They took the children! The treehouse let me in after that, and I couldn't find my son or his friends anywhere, and I'm sure they were up there. They were kidnapped!'

Numbuh 46 turned off the television. And spoke again in her business-like tone 'As you have just seen, these "horrible men" must be the enemy's. They are searching for Gadget X. That's the third attack and kidnap on a KND sector. They are stopping at nothing to get their hands back on it'

Numbuh 3 raised her hand (as if she was I class). Numbuh 46 nodded and Numbuh 3 spoke 'Just who exactly _is_ the enemy?'

Numbuh 2 said 'We don't know yet. But I'm sure they'll be another attack tomorrow'

* * *

A/N: WOOO! Chapter Four finally over! Okay, so I broke my promise in updating fast. I may not this time…for reasons unknown :)

Review please and tell me your views or I see no need of continuing this fic...


End file.
